Of Magic and Myths
by Bookworm5515
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't expect a prophecy to be made about him. Nevertheless, he immediately made to kill Harry Potter, the one to defeat him. He thought it'd be easy. But he didn't count on Harry surviving the curse. Nor did he count on demigods from muggle myths to aid his nemisis. May contain Slash.
1. A prologue, of sorts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! If I did, I'd be rich. **

**A/N- Sooooooo. Did I surprise you? This is a re-write of my first story, Godly Intervention. It was ok, I guess, but there was room for improvement. And here it is! New and improved Godly Intervention prototype #3773. This story will have longer chapters and infrequent updates, so don't expect any particular schedule. I also promise not to go a month without uploading. I swear by the Styx! And on Merlin's staff! **

**Please tell me how you like the improved version and what you'd like to see. Don't worry, Luna's still in this.**

_Italics- Thoughts, emphasis on words, or different language._

_The Hog's Head, __Hogsmeade_

ł-::-ł

The pub was crowded today, and there was a considerable line at the front. Several people glared and muttered in annoyance as a black-robed figure pushed through them. He glided up the stairs, silent as a wraith.

Nobody was upstairs, except for a few employees taking a break, and two others. Only one room had a light shining underneath, and the man stood next to the cracked door, trying to look casual. Inside, two people were talking. Or rather, someone was listening while the other talked on.

Dumbledore was not impressed. Sybill Trawleny may have been the decendent of Cassandra, the great Greek prophet, but from what he could see, she was no more a Seer than he was.

It was a shame, really, even though he'd planned on discontinuing Divinition anyways. "Excuse me." He said, interrupting her mid-sentence, "But I think we're done here."

"No! Please!" She gasped, her bug-like eyes seeming to grow bigger. Albus smiled sadly at her. "I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid you aren't quite fit for the position." He got up and started towards the door.

"I can prove it to you! Here, just let me-Ahhhhh."

She suddenly moaned and Dumbledore turned around, startled at the sight of her slumping back into her seat.

Her eyes rolled back in her head wildly and she let out another moan before suddenly tensing.

"Sybill..." Dumbledore hesitated, reaching out to her. He froze when her eyes focused on him, despite the fact that they were clouded over.

_It's as though she's possessed._ He thought, and began to take his wand out of his pocket. Then her mouth opened and she spoke with a voice that reminded the old wizard of claws grating on stone, except, somehow, deeper.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal

but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."

Sybill paused, and her cloudy blue eyes gave way to a pale green, _glowing_ with energy. She continued, in a voice that seemed as one of a snake's, and tripled to create an eerie effect. The language, however, was not one he recognized.

_"Half-blood chosen by the Dark Lord's hand_

_Breaking the curse that covered the land_

_Cursed and belittled by his own blood_

_He will find family where their relation is none_

_Joined by the half-blood once-again,__ child of goddess three_

_And the one who sees what cannot be seen_

_They will mix light and dark to bring forth grey."_

Sybill seemed to snap out of the trance. "Oh dear." She said in her normal, dreamy voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was so tired." She blinked nervously at Dumbledore.

Albus was still processing what he'd just seen and heard. _She made a prophecy._ He realized. _A real prophecy._ His mind worked furiously, making his emotions cycle through elation, hope, then realization and horror. _The Potters and Longbottoms—they both fit the criteria. From what I know, Lily and Alice are both expecting to give birth in July. _

Sybil's words echoed in his head._ "...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_ Dumbledore was suddenly aware that Trawleny was still looking at him, and he made a split-second decision. "You have the job." He said.

"Oh! Thank you!" Sybill exclaimed, before calming down and saying, "I knew that I would get the job, but I reacted accordingly, as not to startle you..."

But Dumbledore wasn't listening to a word she said. He ignored her as she babbled on, oblivious to his inattention. But that last part... He didn't have a clue what it could mean. _It's all greek to me,_ he sighed, unknowing of how ironically correct he was.

§-:΅:-§

Severus Snape quivered in a mixture of anticipation and fear. _A prophecy! I __must tell the Dark Lord! _He hesitated, suddenly fearful. He hadn't understood the last part, so what would his Lord say? What would he do to him? Then Snape mentally shrugged. It would be worse, much worse, if his Lord found out that there was a prophecy—and that Severus had not told him.

Yes...it was better to tell him.

"Crucio!" Hissed Tom Riddle. Severus writhed on the ground in agony, a scream pulling itself out of his throat and grating against the ears of those present. Several newcomers had looks of pity or sympathy that were quickly rearranged into an impassive mask at the subtle kick of the senior members.

"Now...what is so important that you had to interrupt me, Severus?" Voldemort asked. His dark blue, almost black eyes were cold and merciless. "I..." Panted Snape. "I overheard...a prophecy that...involves you...my Lord."

Tom's eyes glittered with interest, and he leaned forward. "Go on." He goaded.

"The Seer, she said..." Snape paused to remember the exact words and hurriedly repeated them before he was crucio'ed again.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."

Silence reigned as the Death Eaters and their leader absorbed the information. Gulping, Snape added, "My Lord...there was more, but it was in a different language that I could not—**AUUUGGGGH!**" He was cut off by one of his own screams. Voldemort held the curse for a few seconds longer before releasing his follower from the searing pain.

He sneered. "I suppose that will have to do. Now...who has defied me three times...Ah, yes." His eyes narrowed. "Potter and the Longbottoms."

Œ-æ-Œ

"I apologize for having you come here on such a short notice." Dumbledore addressed the group in front of him, "But this is a very urgent matter." James looked sidelong at the other couple before putting a protective arm around Lily. "Why is there only the four of us?" Frank asked the question on everybody's mind.

Dumbledore sighed softly. "There has been a prophecy. And I believe it concerns you."

"A-a prophecy? What...what is it about?" Lily asked.

"The prophecy said...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..." Albus decided to leave the last part out, so that the already anxious young men and women wouldn't worry anymore than they would have to.

Lily glanced at Alice. "Oh...I see." Alice replied. Frank put an arm around her. "It could be either one of us." James said, worried. "And we have no idea who He might go for."

"Which is why I suggest all of you go into hiding." Dumbledore spoke gravely. "I have a house set up in Godric's Hollow, but someone will need to stay at your home."

"We'll do it." Frank said. "I can't risk my mother, and Merlin knows how stubborn she is. She'd never agree to moving."

"Then, we'll go to Godric's Hollow." Lily replied, her eyes shining in a mixture of fear, worry, and defiance.

"I plan to use the Fidelius Charm—you know what that is, I assume?" The couples nodded. "If you wish, I could be your Secret Keeper."

Frank and Alice agreed, but James had a silent conversation with his wife before politely refusing the offer.

"No offense to you, of course. But we would prefer our friends to be the Secret Keeper." He replied.

"I understand." Dumbledore glanced at the Longbottoms. "Remember—do not divulge this information to anyone except those you know you can trust."

–ΠΘΠ–

Meanwhile, at CHB...

Many half-bloods were startled and surprised when the Oracle appeared during dinner. The sight of the wrinkled corpse made many of them lose their appetite.

Green mist seemed to erupt from the ground around her and spread out, billowing up as the breeze caught it. She sat up, her eyes glowing an eerie green.

She spoke in the creepy triple voice that sent shivers down the spines of those watching.

_"Half-blood chosen by the Dark Lord's hand_

_Breaking the curse that covered the land_

_Cursed and belittled by his own blood_

_He will find family where their relation is none_

_Joined by the half-blood once-again,__ child of goddess t__hree_

_And the one who sees what cannot be seen_

_They will mix light and dark to bring forth grey._"

The mist faded away and the Oracle flopped to the ground like a lifeless–you get my point. There was a silence in the pavilion as everyone processed what had just been said.

"Luke, why don't you take Annabeth and go take the Oracle back to the attic?" Chiron spoke, breaking the silence. Without speaking, the son of Hermes took Annabeth's hand and led her to where the Oracle lay.

§δφδφδφδ§

Chiron thought over the prophecy again. "I've heard some cryptic things, but this just doesn't makes sense!" He said aloud. Mr. D ignored his outburst and continued to read a magazine.

"_Half-blood chosen by the Dark Lord's hand._" Chiron quoted. "_Joined by the half-blood once again._" He sighed and shook his head, as he started writing down the prophecy. "The only Dark Lord here is Hades, and 'once again?'" There was a rumble of thunder that he ignored.

"Isn't there some fellow over in Britan causing Hades a lot of paperwork?" Dionysus spoke up unexpectedly. "He calls himself the Dark Lord." He flipped a page. "He's also one of those wizard folk, the annoying mortals that constantly get in our way."

Chiron looked at him with a look of dawning realization. "Of course. How did that slip my mind?" The mention of wizards reminded him of something else. "And that school, there's bound to be some demigod wizards there. That's what the Oracle meant by a half-blood, 'once-again'"

Chiron finished writing and straightened up. He had a Headmistress to contact.

**A/N-HA! Bet you thought I made a typo, huh? Well, as to why there's a Headmistress...I'll explain next chapter.**


	2. And so it begins

A rainbow shimmered into existence on the Headmistress's desk, casting a warm glow over the dark mahogany wood.

"Evanlyn." Chiron said, trying to get her attention.

Without looking up, she said, "Chiron. How nice to hear from you." Her tone of voice indicated it was anything but.

"There's been a prophecy." He replied. Evanlyn looked up, indifferent to the situation. In fact, to say she so impartial to the situation was saying a lot. The woman wouldn't even be fazed if a hellhound had invaded the campus and was terrorizing the students. It made one wonder why she even became a headmistress.

"And what does this have to do with me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe it concerns certain students of yours—the wizards."

Her eyes narrowed. "Let's hear it then."

"_Half-blood chosen by the Dark Lord's hand_

_Breaking the curse that covered the land_

_Cursed and belittled by his own blood_

_He will find family where their relation is none_

_Joined by the half-blood once-again, the child of goddess three_

_And the one who sees what cannot be seen_

_They will mix light and dark to bring forth grey._"

Evanlyn sat back, thinking. "Dark Lord, hmm? I recall several of my students talking about that. It's gotten so bad, I've even allowed them to bring their families here."

Chiron looked relieved. "Then it's clear that this prophecy is yours."

"None of the events in the prophecy have happened yet. I suppose I'll have to wait and see."

As it happened, she didn't need to wait long.

Ø::•::Ø

The man known as Voldemort walked down the streets of Godric's Hollow. He curled his lip in disgust when he saw the children running around, dressed in horribly inaccurate costumes of monsters, witches, and wizards.

"Nice costume mister!" A boy ran up to him, smiling. Tom's hand twitched towards his wand. He wanted to _Crucio_ the stupid muggle so, _so_ badly. But he resisted the urge and settled for a glare, sweeping the child aside.

The boy fell down with a yelp of pain, and ran off after a moment of surprise and confusion. He reached the end of the street and smiled darkly as he pushed open the gate to a house that was invisible to all but himself.

"Lily!" James yelled. "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! Go!" His wife reacted without hesitation and snatched the confused Harry from where he was playing. The door was blasted open and high, cold laughter echoed through the house. _We were betrayed. _The unwelcome thought sneaked into James's mind. He pushed it aside and concentrating on buying Lily some time to get out.

"_Stupefy_!"

The spell was brushed away easily. "Really Potter? Stunning spells? No wonder your pathetic little friend opted to join me instead of stay with you." Tom drawled

"_Diffindo!_" James tried again.

Voldemort dodged and retaliated with a swift _Crucio_. James ducked behind a table and winced when the pot on top of it shattered into pieces. James stood up, the shattered pottery crunching beneath his shoes.

The two men continued their deadly dance as Voldemort gradually pushed James up to the second floor. Finally, the Dark Lord's opponent was hit on the shoulder, and he stumbled, distracted. Sneering, Tom cast _Avada Kedavra _and watched with sick pleasure as the body slumped to the ground.

He blasted open the only door that was closed with a reducto. Lily Potter moved in front of a crib, arms spread protectively over the child inside. The child cocked his head curiously from behind the bars as if saying. 'Whos sat?'

"Not Harry!" She pleaded. "Please not Harry!"

"Step aside you silly girl...step aside now." He said.

"Not Harry, please no. Take me, kill me instead!"

_Idiotic Mudblood._ "_Avada Kedavra._" Her body fell to the ground and Tom turned to the child that was supposedly his doom. He smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "Goodbye Harry Potter."

He flicked his wand. "_Avada Kedavra._" He said, almost lazily.

There was a second in which death flew on swift wings towards the child.

Then the whole world exploded.

And so the first part of the prophecy had come into action.

§-/(Time Skip)\-§

It was an unusual sight. A small raven was being observed by a group of concerned demigods standing in a semi-circle. The mortal caretaker of the school had tied a hellhound puppy to a tree after a few minutes of wrestling with it. He walked over to the raven.

"Now, come on darling. You don't want to stay a bird forever do you?" The raven stumbled back a few steps and cawed defiantly at him.

"Why are you all looking at a raven?" Luna asked. The eight-year old had wandered dreamily over when she'd noticed the group.

"The raven is a girl. She got scared by that hellhound over there, and just kinda...changed."

"Like an animagus?" John didn't have a clue what that was, but before he could reply, Luna took another step closer.

"There're a lot more scary things in the world than just a puppy you know. We can't help you defend yourself if you stay like that. Although, I've never tried training a bird to use a sword. Do you think that's possible?" The question was directed at the demigods.

"Uhmmm..." They started uncertainly. The raven's shape suddenly seemed to blur and everyone except Luna took a startled and cautious step back. The raven turned into a girl of about 12 years of age. She had long black hair—reaching to her ribcage. Her eyes were equally as dark, and they had an almost dangerous light in them.

"Hi! I'm Luna!" Luna introduced herself, holding a hand out. The girl straightened up and carefully took the offered hand, as if the younger girl would suddenly change into a monster and attack.

After a moment, she replied, "I'm Leilah. Leilah Brendan." As if on cue, the symbol of a raven, talons dripping blood, appeared above her head. A moment later, it disappeared.

"Well." John said, looking excited and somehow wary at the same time. "I can't say I've seen that symbol before."

"The Morrigan." Leilah spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. "That's my mother."

"Celtic Mythology...can't say we've had many demigods from there." John murmured.

"Now that you've established who her parent is, stop gawking like idiots and get her a weapon." The Headmistress snapped.

The demigods fairly jumped when they heard her voice, and after a moment of surprise and shock, snapped into action.

"Here, I'll take you to the Armoury." One said, stepping forward. Leilah hesitated before following the girl to a low building in the distance.

Luna smiled and wandered off in the direction of the Field, presumably to watch some half-bloods spar with each other.

-OWO-

"Diagonally!" Ren stumbled over the words in his haste to get to Diagon Alley. He was going to Hogwarts! But instead of tumbling out into The Leaky Cauldron, he'd ended up in a dark, scary shop with odd and vaguley disturbing objects.

He stood up cautiously and decided to head outside rather than talk to the creepy-looking man in the front. That proved to be a mistake, however, as there were all sorts of unsavory characters outside.

"Lost, dear?" A raspy voice asked. Ren jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. A wizened old woman with several disfiguring warts grinned at him, and he noted, with some trepidation, that her teeth seemed...sharper than normal. "I can show you the way out." She offered.

"N-no, thank you." He stuttered and pulled away from her, and narrowly avoided bumping into someone. He started up the street, trying to remain unnoticed. As is with most people trying not to get noticed, he was.

"Hello there." A soft voice said. Ren stopped and turned to where the voice came from. He sighed in relief when he saw a relatively human person. That hope was quickly squashed when he noticed the pale skin and blood-red eyes of a vampire.

"He-hello." He replied, looking to see if anyone would be willing to help. Nobody even glanced his way, except for a few bystanders that looked equally as inhuman as the vampire. The vampire smiled, and he could see two sharp fangs.

"An' wha' do yeh think yeh're doin'?" A voice asked from across the Alley. Ren stared as a huge, bearded man came up from behind him and stopped in front of the two of them.

"Yeh leave the kid alone." He said, and the vampire reluctantly walked away from them.

The giant placed one huge hand on Ren's shoulder. "Wha' do yeh think yeh're doin', wanderin' around Knockturn Alley?"

"I got lost. I was trying to get back to Diagon Alley" He replied, and the giant shook his head.

"Then why were yeh goin' further down Knockturn?" Without waiting for an answer, the giant turned Ren around. "Diagon's this way. I'll walk yeh the res' of the way. Oh, I nearly forgo'." The giant slapped his forehead. "Me name's Hagrid."

"Oh, er, thank you. I'm Ren." Ren said, genuinely thankful.

He was even more grateful when he noticed more shady characters move forward as if to approach him, see Hagrid, then hurriedly walk away.

They reached Gringotts, and Ren noted with relief that his older brother was there, walking down the steps. "Jon!" He said, running forward and hugging him.

"Wha-Ren! There you are! Where exactly did you end up? Mum and Dad are looking for you."

"I found 'im wanderin' round Knockturn Alley." Hagrid replied.

"Knockturn! Awesome!"

"I guess." Ren remembered how the hag had looked at him and shivered.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts. That's where Dad told me to go, and besides, I need my new books."

Ren said goodbye to Hagrid and followed his brother to the bookstore. There was a sudden commotion behind him, and he turned around to see several first and second years-to-be fighting. Among them were two red-head twins, whom he recognized as Fred and George Weasley.

"-can't imagine how your blood-traitor parents will manage to pay once your brother and sister start Hogwarts." One was saying, sneering.

Percy Weasley ignored them, but Fred and George were incensed. "Don't you insult our family!" They said in unison, then, with their typical disregard for rules, started shooting spells. Despite the fact that they hadn't started school, they had picked up spells from older brothers and were now using them in earnest.

The Slytherins, (Ren guessed, as it was clear that they heavily disliked the Weasleys and called them 'blood-traitors') retaliated.

Jonathan joined in, as did several others, and soon spells were flying everywhere. Ren felt that familiar twist in his gut when magic was preformed. One Slytherin started laughing uncontrollably. Fred sported several nasty boils. Jonathan started to say something, but then the furious voice of Stephen Carmicheal cut through the excited murmuring of the bystanders.

"ENOUGH!" Jonathon froze, as well as the other students as they realized their parents had come.

"Fred! George! What do you think you're doing?" Molly Weasley demanded.

"You know better than to fight like this! You aren't allowed to use magic out of school, or did you forget that! You should be setting a better example for your brother!" Stephen scolded. He glanced at Ren and his tone softened. "Where did you end up?"

"Knockturn Alley. But it's okay, Hagrid helped me."

"The groundskeeper? Well, it's just as well he found you. Now come on, we need to get your things."

A day before school started, Ren disappeared, leaving nothing but a note that Stephen refused to let his children or wife know the contents of.

**A/N-At what point did you realize I hadn't been talking about Hogwarts? I hope you liked the chapter! To keep you busy until the next one, here's a riddle. **

**I'm the line that binds your kin. I'm the source that lies within.**

**When I'm hot, the anger rises. When I'm cold, it paralyzes.**

**When I race, the throbbing shakes you. When I halt, the reaper takes you.**

**I can cure, and I can kill. I spread disease; I stop the chill.**

**I will go straight to your head, and never stop until you're dead.**

**What am I?**


End file.
